Les Ch'amoureux
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Le 14 Février, La Saint Valentin, ou autrement dis, le jours tant attendu des couples, et le jours que les célibataires préfèrent oublier. Mais notre Mathieu la passera t-il seule cette année?
**Titre : Les Cha'moureux**

 **Auteur : Moi**

 **Nda : Salut mes sucres d'orges. J'espère que ça va parce que moi j'ai très peur de poster. M'enfin bref, je poste grâce à Chysako, donc vous pouvez la remercier (Et vous plaindre aussi envers elle si cela ne vous a pas plu ^^). Et oui je sais la Saint Valentin c'est loin. Mais le retard est mon ami^^  
**

 **Disclamer : Mathieu Sommet et Alexis Llyod et tous les autres gens ne m'appartiennent pas, et si cette histoire ne vous plait pas, je supprime.**

 **Ah et oui, dans cette fiction, l'histoire se passe dans « la vrai vie ». C'est bien sur inventé. Je m'en contre fou de votre vie privée. (Faut avouer que savoir ce que vous bouffez au petit dej' ou ce que vous faites à 8H00 du matin est moyennement palpitant à savoir enfaite ^^)**

 **Voilà**

* * *

Mathieu était devant son ordi, fatigué par le montage de son dernier épisode. Les cernes se creusaient de plus en plus sous ses yeux tandis que son teint pâle devenait de plus en plus blafard.  
-Enfin! C'te putain d'épisode 102 m'en aura pris du temps!

Il ferma son PC et se précipita dans son lit, non sans avoir pris son portable avec lui, histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer en cas d'insomnie.  
Il s'endormit donc comme un loir, après avoir exterminé les douze litres de café qui coulaient dans son sang. (Je me demande sincèrement si il pisse des litres à café pas vous? '.' Genre sa vessie c'est une cafetière... Ou un truc à bière... Bref reprenons)

* * *

POV(Point. De. Vue) mystère (Tu le sens le bon cliffhanger de merde)

Je m'était endormi à ses pieds, vers 13h, soit une heure après lui. Il me semble qu'il est 4h du matin maintenant. Enfin, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé mais la lune disparaissait à l'horizon. Je me dis donc, que pour rire, j'allais voir mon humain pour ensuite le réveiller brusquement. Je m'approche donc de lui doucement et, une fois près de son oreille, je me mets à miauler le plus fort que je peux, sans jamais m'interrompre:  
\- MIAOU! MIAOU! MIAOU! (Traduction: J'AIME TE FAIRE CHIER!)  
Voyant l'effet néfaste de ma petite plaisanterie sur le sommeil de mon jouet, je lui saute brutalement sur son visage, avant de sortir mes griffes, histoire de me faire jeter en douceur, et accessoirement ne pas me prendre son coussin dans la tête. Je regardais l'humain hébété et apeuré sous mes pattes, tandis que je continuais de miauler. Car, après tout, moi Wifi, suis un chat, et comme vous les humains vous le soupçonnez, nous voulons conquérir le monde! Mais la surtout, faire chier ce petit être sans défense du nom de Mathieu. Désolé petit être humain (C'est le cas de le dire... Pardon) mais les LOLCATS m'ont demandé de les venger pour tout ce que tu leur as fait. Tu les as enfermés dans un hangar. Tu dois payer ! Mais pour l'instant j'ai faim. Donc, pour le montrer je te griffe le cou, histoire de pouvoir satisfaire rapidement mon estomac.

* * *

POV narrateur

Mathieu s'extirpa donc de son lit, plus tôt que prévu, pour aller soigner la plaie que son maudit chat lui avait fait. Il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain:

-Je vais tuer ce chat! Maugère t'il après avoir observé la longue griffure qui lui lacérais le cou.  
Il s'apprête à repartir, lorsque d'un coup, il trébuche. Il se maintient tant bien que mal à un meuble, tandis que son obstacle le fixe, avec son beau regard bleu.  
Mathieu s'apprête à l'engueuler, quand tout à coup il croise le regard de son chat. Le bleu si profond et l'expression trop chou qui se dessinait sur le visage du félin étaient tout simplement irrésistibles aux yeux de Mathieu. Il se penche donc vers lui et le caressa doucement, avant de se tourner vers sa gamelle.

Victoire! Wifi: 1 Mathieu: 0

* * *

POV Wifi.

J'observais doucement l'humain. Il était beau. Vraiment beau, pour un animal n'ayant que très peu de fourrures, un déficient oculaire notable, de grosses pattes roses et de toutes petites oreilles. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver quelque chose aussi beau. Et cette façon de tenir la souris (D'ordinateur), tellement craquante! C'est tout de même étrange. Je pensais vraiment que l'ennuyer ne me faisait que passer le temps. J'avais tort, c'est simplement pour qu'il fasse attention à moi. Je m'approche de lui, et je passe délibérément devant son écran, juste histoire de me faire encore une fois remarquer. Je me paume dans mes idées moi... Enfin bref, ma stratégie paye et l'humain maugère des paroles incompréhensible, soit disant parce que je l'empêche de finir sa partie. D'un coup, pour le faire perdre tous ses moyens, je lui saute au visage, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il se réceptionna sur les fesses, tout en me lançant un regard noir. Alors je m'approche de lui, pour me faire pardonner, et commence à lui lécher le visage. Je sais qu'il ne me résiste jamais longtemps quand je fais ça.

* * *

POV Mathieu  
Je me faisait lécher le visage par mon chat. J'étais encore un peu sonné, mais bizarrement cette sensation ne m'était pas désagréable. Je pris donc Wifi dans mes bras, et commença à le caresser doucement. Pendant un moment sa langue s'arrêta, puis repris sur mes lèvres... Je lui dis comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer en lui embrassant tendrement la truffe.

Wifi:2 Mathieu:0

* * *

Pov Narrateur

Pendant que Mathieu et Wifi continuait de se bécoter comme deux amoureux, Alexis Llyod, le compositeur de l'émission de Mathieu, Salut les geeks, entra dans l'appartement. Bizarre, tout était silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux. Alors, il s'approche doucement de la salle de bain, car de cet endroit provenait des bruits étouffés. Ce qu'il y vit le choqua: Mathieu et Wifi, dans les pattes l'un de l'autre, se léchant mutuellement. (Rangez vos esprits pervers, ils se bisouillent la truffe, ils se lèchent pas les parties intimes... Vous avez de ces idées des fois...-_-). Il s'écria:  
-Mathieu putain! On avait dit plus de drogue! Sérieux t'abuse, on a une musique à enregistrer pour le prochain épisode.  
-Non! On est le 14 février! Hurla le créateur de Salut les Geeks sans lâcher son cha'moureux. (Le jeu de mot… Héhé)  
-Hein? Lâcha le musicien hébété. C'est quoi le rapport?  
-Vas voir sur mon Twitter. Renchérit son ami, toujours dans les pattes de son chat.  
Alexis pris donc son portable, et se précipita sur le compte de son ami. Celui-ci avait posté le Tweet suivant:

Je vais passer ma Saint Valentin en tête à tête avec mon chat. Jaloux hein?

Alexis s'écroula par terre. Mathieu avait VRAIMENT consommé trop de drogue. Le créateur de Salut les Geeks regarda son ami étendu sur le sol:  
-Sincèrement Alexis, mon chat est peace, faut pas réagir comme ça...  
\- Enfaite, je ne sais pas si tu es plus le Hippie ou le Patron la... Et puis pourquoi tu te prends pour tes personnalités maintenant ?!  
Mathieu ne réagis pas, trop occupé avec son chat. Alexis se dis "Et dire que la plupart de ses fans veulent sortir avec lui. C'est un peu raté. Franchement comment vont-elles réagir quand elles vont savoir, que non seulement Mathieu a quelqu'un, mais en plus que ce quelqu'un est UN PUTAIN DE CHAT!"

* * *

 **Vuala... Ben c'est nul, mais moi ze trouve ça drôle ^^. C'est toujours mieux que de le savoir avec une vraie personne hein?**  
 **Le café est dangereux pour la santé! Merci Mathieu pour cette leçon.**  
 **Je n'ai consommé aucune drogue lors de l'écriture de cet OS (Enfin, je ne crois pas que le thé soit une drogue... Bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait du miel dedans, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas nocif pour le corps... A moins que les abeilles fassent aussi partie du complot... Bref je divague (VAGUE #SBAFF# TA GUEULE (Ah oui et avant que les adeptes du café viennent me brûler les yeux n j'aime le thé, la café ET les deux mélangés… Parfaitement)). M'enfin j'étais malade aussi. Et quand t'es malade BAH FUCK LA LOGIQUE TU ECRIS UN MATHIEU/WIFI (Et tu lis des Death Fic… Mais ça guérit pas)**  
 **J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimés.**


End file.
